Infirmary Bound
by AshtonLanteigne
Summary: After having a nasty fall while playing Quiditch, Harry Potter get's stuck in the infirmary wing for two and a half weeks. When his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, visits him after learning he has awoken, Harry finds out just how much Draco needs him in his life... A series in which Harry Potter repeatedly ends up in the Infirmary, and Draco freaks out and fawns over him.
1. Infirmary Bound

"Harry, you _git_." Ron Weasly exclaimed, staring at his raven-haired best friend. "You almost got yourself killed out there!"

Hermione Granger was standing next to Ron, clutching his arm, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much, "We thought you were dead, Harry." she said, staring at her friend as Ron hurriedly put his arm around his girlfriend. "We only had time to see Goyle hit the bludger at your head and you were distracted trying to get to the Snitch before Draco and... And then you were falling, everybody was in a panic. Nobody managed to catch you, and even Draco tried to do so, you fell twenty feet to the ground, and you nearly broke every bone in your body! We thought..."

Harry Potter smiled up at them weakly, trying his hardest not to wince as he pulled himself into a sitting position for he was still sore from having nearly all his bones mended magically over the last week and a half, "Hermione, Ron, I'm fine." he said, reaching for a glass of water on his bedside table, took a sip, and put it back. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, sadly." Called a loud, drawling voice from the doorway to the hospital wing, "The great Harry Potter lives to see another day, doesn't he?" Draco Malfoy stood there, his arms crossed, but his cruel smile did not reach his eyes. He didn't enjoy insulting his boyfriend, but he and Harry had yet to come out to the public (minus a few of they're closest friends, except for Ron, whom Harry was afraid to tell in case the ginger freaked out), and therefore continued acting like enemies to throw off the other students.

Ron glared at the sneering blonde from Slytherin as he entered the room and closed the door behind him before making his way over and sitting down on the bed next to Harry's, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he snarled, glaring at him fiercely, "Why are you here? If you hate Harry so much, leave."

Draco started, he had been staring at Harry's hand, his longing for touching his boyfriend having distracted him, "I do hate him," 'Liar!' his mind screamed, and Draco quickly pushed the thought aside, "but I twisted my ankle when we were mounting our brooms for Quiditch practice due to somebody jinxing my broom. I was sent here to wait for Madam Pomfrey."

"Humph. Right. You seemed to be walking just fine just now!" Ron stated, narrowing his eyes, "What is it that your really here f-"

He was quickly cut off by the door to the hospital wing slamming open, revealing a panicked Blaise Zabini, "Ron, Hermione, come quick!" He gasped, panting wildly as he placed his hands on his knees tiredly, "Neville is having a panic attack due to receiving a note that his grandmother's in the hospital and he won't let me into the Gryffindor common room and neither will any of the others in there, they all seemed to have gone to they're dorms. Please, help me get to my Nevi, will you?"

His brown eyes were wide with false fright, as he was merely acting, but Ron was the only one unaware of this, "Alright," Ron said, him and Hermione making their way towards the door as Blaise stood up, "we'll help you." He glanced back at Harry, who had been smiling at Blaise gratefully, and said, "We'll be back soon, Harry. If Malfoy starts trouble," He turned his green eyes onto the blonde boy whom was twiddling his thumbs as he "waited" for the school nurse, "just ignore him."

"We'll be back soon, behave yourselves." Hermione mouthed to the two boys over her shoulder, smirking as Draco blushed, before leading her boyfriend away from the hospital wing and following Blaise to Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as Harry and Draco were certain the three were out of earshot, Harry motioned for the other to come and sit on his bed, "So, I almost died again. How funny is that?" He smirked at Draco, before noticing how the Slytherin had frozen when he sat down next to his boyfriend, "Draco? I was only joking, I swea-"

 _SMACK!_

Harry froze, staring at Draco, whose hand had just struck his cheek, "Draco?" He asked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he placed his hand on his stinging cheek.

"You idiot!" Draco hissed, glaring coldly at the other boy before pulling him into his arms and kissing him heatedly, "You stupid, stupid boy!" He exclaimed as he pulled away, gently prying Harry's hand from his cheek and replacing it with one of his own, "How dare you make a joke and be amused by the fact you almost died! Have you any idea how worried I was? Do you realize, Potter," Harry flinched, Draco only ever used his last name unless they were surrounded by those who didn't know about them, or if he was really angry and upset with Harry, "just how upset I was that I wasn't able to catch you as you fell? I had just grabbed the Snitch when I realized what was happening and by the time I had nearly managed to catch you, I... You crashed, Harry!" Harry gaped at the blonde, who had now taken Harry into his arms and held him so tightly, the raven haired boy thought he might have a few more broken bones to fix by the time his friends returned.

"Draco-"

"No." The Slytherin hissed, burying his face into Harry's shoulder, "I had almost managed to catch you, to grab your hand or your robes, when I realized, I had no free hands. In my panic to save you, I had forgotten to let go of the Snitch, and I was too afraid to risk having both of us fall to our deaths to let go of my broom! I could have saved you from the pain of being stuck here for a week and a half, but I failed... I am so, so, so sorry, Harry."

Harry was surprised to find that his shoulder was soaked with tears, only now realizing his boyfriend was crying hysterically. "Draco... I forgive you. I'm not dead, am I?" he kissed the crown of Draco's head, holding him close.

"N-no, but y-you a-almost died...!" Draco sniffed, pulling back just enough to look up into the emerald eyes of the boy he had fallen in love with, "And it was all-"

"Enough." Harry snapped, moving his hands to Draco's face and wiping his tears away with his thumbs, "I'm alive, your alive. We're together. That's all that matters. Now, lay down with me, I'm tired. And all that crying must have gotten you at least drowsy enough to be able to stay still as I sleep." Harry let go of Draco, before falling back onto his pillows, his eyes closed.

"But... What about when they get back? I mean, Blaise knows about us as well as Neville, and so does Granger, but what about Weasly? You haven't told him yet, have you?" Draco asked curiously, before laying down and cuddling up to the Gryffindor boy.

Harry snorted as he pulled Draco closer to himself, "No, I haven't told him. But I also haven't seen you nor held you in a week and a half, so frankly I don't give a damn if he walks in and goes ballistic, I want to hold my precious boyfriend."

Draco let out a small, breathy laugh as he nuzzled Harry's chest lazily, "I'm okay with that."

It wasn't until half an hour later that Hermione, Neville, and Blaise had finally managed to reveal the relationship between Draco and Harry, as well as calming him down enough that Ron wouldn't go on a murderous rampage, ("I am going to kill him for keeping this from me!" He had shouted, causing Crookshanks, whom was seated on a nearby chair, to flee the room, and Hermione to reply, "Ron please calm down! He was afraid!"), and the four of them made they're way back to the hospital wing in silence, Ron trying to keep his rage towards Harry to a minimum as he and Hermione lagged behind the other two.

"Woah, okay. Seems to me they don't give a rat's ass about who knows whether they're dating or not anymore." Blaise said suddenly, stopping in his tracks as they all entered the room, "Look at them, cuddling like that. It's quite sickeningly adorable."

"Well, at least Madam Pomfrey didn't kick out Malfoy for being disruptive of Harry's healing process." Ron said, waving at the school's nurse whom was seated across the room.

"Well, let's leave them be." Neville said, clutching Blaise's arm in his own, "Blaise promised me he'd take me for a walk around the school grounds, just the two of us, for going along with his idea to get you two up and out of the hospital wing. It took me forever to convince the other Gryffindor's to return to the dorms and not bother coming down to check on me as I had that fake breakdown while clutching a note about my grandmother's need for getting me a flu shot from when I was thirteen."

"We should head back to the Common Room as well, Ron." Hermione stated, smiling as Blaise was dragged away by his over-eager boyfriend out and away from the hospital wing, before she gripped Ron's hand in hers and led him back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving the two boys to sleep there peacefully.

 **La Fin**


	2. Bounded, Once More

Draco Malfoy groaned loudly as he entered the infirmary, walking over to one of the beds and slumping into the seat next to it.

"You bloody idiot." he grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at Harry Potter, whom was curled up on the bed, reading a book about something called "football" (probably a muggle sport) that the Granger girl- Hermione- had gotten him for Christmas. "You know you didn't have to take that curse for me, you git."

"Yes, well." Harry began, closing his book and setting it down on the bedside table. "I could'nt let them get away with it, and so they started firing and yet I couldn't let them hurt you either."

Draco scoffed. "What, calling me a dirty, no good Feathered? Because they aren't wrong."

Harry glared at the blonde, green eyes cold and hard as he crossed his arms. "You had no choice in the matter, you git. Just shut up and let me health in peace." Draco huffed as Harry returned to reading, "Anyways, t'was merely a simple leg binding curse."

"That backfired and nearly removed your entire leg!" Draco shouted, glaring back with his cold grey eyes. Usually they seemed warm and welcome when Harry was around, but not this time. Not when Harry had been bleeding out in front of him a mere day ago...

"Just promise me you'll be more careful next time." Draco finally said, sighing heavily as he stood up.

"I promise." Harry replied honestly, smiling up at his boyfriend, all hostility and anger having disappeared.

"Good. Also, Granger and Weasel-"

" _Hermione and Ron_." Harry snapped, once again glaring.

"Sorry, sorry! Hermione and Ron wanted to know if you still wish to go visit Ginny's grave this weekend."

Ah, yes. Ginny Weasley, whom had died fighting Voldemort. She had thrown herself in front of Fred to save him from a stray spell, and ended up dying in the progress. It was one of the main reasons Harry had started dating Draco, and Draco had to say, even if it hurt others, that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Will Neville and Blaise be going?"

"Nope. Neville finally convinced Blaise to let him meet Mrs. Zabini. I'm afraid that the snake isn't getting out of it this time."

"You are also a snake." Harry replied manner of factually, Draco merely smacking his arm playfully in return.

"Yes, and you are my lion."

"Yes, king of the jungle. Hear me roar, and run in fear." Harry opened his mouth to fake roar, only to yawn instead.

"Ah, yes. You are oh-so-fearsome, Tired Lion. I shall run away now, so you may sleep in peace." Draco mocked playfully, causing Harry to laugh tiredly.

"Love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco replied, smiling softly as he took Harry's book and placed it on the table, leaning over and kissing his forehead before pulling away, about to turn tail and leave, only to have Harry grab his robes.

"Don't actually go!" Harry moaned, yanking on Draco's robes. "Stay here and cuddle."

Draco perked an eyebrow, "Saint Potter wants me to cuddle with him? Oh, what the world has come to." He said teasingly, climbing into bed next to Harry, the shorter boy clinging onto him happily.

"Shut up and love me." Harry grumbled in reply, burrowing his face into the crook of Draco's neck before nearly instantly falling asleep.

"I do, Harry..." Draco mumbled, wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy. "I promise I do, and I always will, til Death do us part."

 **{La Fin}**

 ** _~Ashton Lanteigne_**


	3. Bounded By The Power Of Hexes

**Warning: MPreg. I usually don't like this kind of thing myself, but I am a true believer of the headcannon that both wizards and witches can get pregnant because, you know, magic.**

 **Don't like, don't read, Mates.**

Harry sighed softly as he sat in the infirmary, once again, due to having stepped in to help Blaise and Ron protect Neville from a bunch of bullies from Slytherin.

He, of course, had been hit by a boatload of stinging hexes, because why not hospitalize the Boy Who Lived once more?

What else is new?

You'd think that witches and wizards these days would rather jump in front of him than allow him to get the brunt of the attacks, but nope. Now that Voldemort was dead, nobody really cared whether or not he lived on, at least nobody other than the professors and a handful of people, like his friends and the Weasley family. Heck, even Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, cares enough for him to keep him safe from bullies and baddies.

But, alas, you can't always win in the end.

Harry counted the seconds until Draco showed up, followed by an apologetic Ron, an embarrassed Neville, and an angry Blaise, who's anger seemed to match the anger that was evident upon Draco's features.

"You should've worked harder to keep them all safe!" Draco snapped at his best friend, the harshness of his voice causing all but Blaise and Harry to flinch.

"Well, sorry, but I was trying my damned hardest to knock out and immobilize the threats!" Blaise countered, glaring at his friend with furious brown eyes.

"Uh, I could've handled them on my own-" Neville began, only to have Draco turn on him, the sudden movement causing the boy to stop talking altogether.

"Exactly! Yet did you? I don't think so!"

"Neville is going through a serious predicament right now!" Blaise snapped back in reply, shoving Draco to the ground.

Ron, meanwhile, came over to Harry's bedside and sat down at his feet.

"Wish I had popcorn." he mumbled, causing Harry to laugh quietly.

"Oh? And what would that freaking be, Zabini?" Draco climbed to his feet, moving in to pummel his friend, and would've, if Neville had'nt said those two, very important words that shattered his anger and caused Ron to topple off the bed.

"I'm pregnant."

 **(I should just leave it here... Nah. I'm not completely heartless.)**

"Your what?" Ron cried, climbing to his feet and staring at the boy in shock. "What... How?"

"Ooohh. Blaise and Neville had sex!" Harry exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's wizarding 101, Ronald. We all learn it in year four to six, but I guess you were too busy fawning over Hermione and sleeping to notice."

Ron's ears went aflame, and he probably would've snapped at the Slytherin if Harry hadn't interrupted.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Now that sent Draco reeling. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for getting hospitalized again." Harry replied, giving his boyfriend a small, pathetic half smile.

"You bet your arse you should be bloody sorry! Seriously Harry, how can you be so danger prone? Three times in the last month, you git!"

"I love you?" Harry supplied, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I love you too, you idiot." Draco replied, sending Ron to the ground once again by pushing him back off the bed so he could sit down.

"Hey-!"

"Shush, Ronald." Neville mumbled, helping the boy to his feet and dragging him towards the door, Blaise following closely behind. "Let them have their time."

"Fine, but you owe me a load of chocolate frogs."

"Deal."

 **{La Fin}**

 ** _~Ashton Lanteigne_**


End file.
